


The Squid of his Dreams

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Tuesday, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: After Arthur gets himself turned into a squid Merlin has some weird dream.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	The Squid of his Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Challenge Prompt - Tentacles
> 
> Go Team Sorcerers, you guys are the best! :)
> 
> Unbetaed so please ignore all mistakes and just enjoy my weirdness XD

Merlin knew they shouldn’t have trusted those random people showing up at Camelot claiming to be noblemen from another country. Arthur of course hadn't listened to him and instead invited them to a feast, as if they were long-lost cousins, which had ended exactly as Merlin thought it would end. 

Well, not exactly as he had imagined it. Sure, they had made an attempt at the young king's life, but not in any way Merlin could have ever even dreamed of. Instead of killing him with the poisonous drink they had brought as a gift, they had turned Arthur into a giant squid. Yup, you've read that right, a giant squid. 

A giant squid that was currently sitting in a wooden bathtub in the king's chambers and somehow managed to look at Merlin as if all of this was his fault. The villains had been disposed of right away, Leon was somehow the only one not too shocked to fight and kill the men, but the damage was done and Arthur, well Arthur, was now a giant golden squid, starring at Merlin with those weird dark eyes.

Merlin had to confess, as far as squids go, Arthur was a fairly pretty one. His skin was golden like his hair when it hit the sun and his suckers were the blue of his human eyes. Plus he was silent, unable to belt commands at Merlin. 

Thanks to Gaius they had soon discovered how to reverse the spell, however they had to wait for some more time, the curse could only be undone by daylight, so now Merlin was responsible for looking after the squid king to make sure nobody would abuse his miserable predicament. 

It had been what felt like hours but Merlin knew it hadn't actually been, he could still see the moon and the stars outside of Arthur's window. Dawn was still too far away and tiredness after a hard day's work, made it nearly impossible to stay awake. Being curled up on Arthur's incredible soft bed didn't help matters either. Merlin tried his best to stay awake just a few more hours but his body seemed to have a different idea as he slowly drifted off. 

Merlin's dreams were often unique and filled with magic but even for him tonight's dream was unusual. He was dreaming of being lost in a hidden cave. Water was dripping down from the walls and ceiling, collecting on the floor and running in small rivulets towards the light shining further into the cave. Merlin followed the water, unable and unwilling to turn around. There was a lake at the end of the tunnel, glistening in the most mysterious blue he had ever seen. Steam was rising from the water and Merlin could feel his own sweat dampening his clothing. The water was eeringly still. 

"So you've found me," a voice suddenly said, making Merlin jump in surprise. The voice sounded familiar but Merlin could neither place why or where it was coming from. 

"I've been waiting for you, Emrys," the voice said, confusing Merlin even more. For a second Merlin had thought it might be his King's voice but that couldn't be right; Arthur still didn't know Merlin was Emrys. 

"Who are you?" he asked but instead of giving him an answer the voice only replied: "Come closer" 

Merlin didn't know why he followed the command, his body was moving before he had even made a conscious decision to do so. The steam was now surrounding Merlin and he could smell the sweetness of it. It wasn't salty like the ocean or muddy like a river, instead the scent reminded him of the oils he used for Arthur's bathtub. 

Suddenly all Merlin could feel was hot, his skin burning as if after a lover's touch. There was movement in the water but Merlin didn't feel afraid. All the felt was loved and wanted as a giant creature emerged from the lake. It was golden and blue and had several tentacles. It looked like a giant squid. Merlin couldn't see any mouth, still he heard it speak. 

"Finally, you are mine." 

A tentacle reached out, caressing Merlin's cheek and lovingly crazed his lips before pushing against them. Merlin opened his mouth, welcoming the spongy flesh like a lover's tongue exploring. Merlin moaned, the tentacle felt like the best kiss Merlin had ever received.

Soon he could feel another tentacle, pushing against the front of Merlin's trousers. Merlin hadn't even realised he was hard but now the tentacle rubbed against his erection and Merlin couldn't help himself as he slowly rutted against it. 

Another one touched his collarbone, sucking on it with his sucker, probably leaving a mark behind, but Merlin couldn't care less. It slithered underneath Merlin's shirt, caressing his nipples, one after the other. Merlin moaned again, the sound guttural because of the tentacle still pushing between his lips. The one on his chest pulled back, ripping Merlin's shirt apart, as another two touched his shoulders and removed the shirt. Once that was done they wrapped around Merlin's wrists, holding him in place. 

His chest was now exposed for the tentacle to touch and suck more easily. Merlin made several more sounds of lust and wished to feel the suction elsewhere as well. As if the creature could read his mind, the tentacle rubbing against his erection found a way to push Merlin's trousers down and suddenly his hard cock was engulfed by what felt like heaven. The tentacle curled around it and used his suckers to tease Merlin till he felt like falling apart completely. The tip of the tentacle pressed against Merlin's tip, rubbing against his slit and seemingly absorb the precome Merlin was leaking. 

He was sure nothing would ever feel as great as what was happening to him in that moment but he was proven wrong when suddenly one more tentacle moved towards him. This one was thicker than the others and Merlin could only watch helplessly as it moved behind him and suddenly slid between his cheeks. The tip was of the tentacle was wet and Merlin could feel the liquidy feel of it when it pressed against his rim, seeking entrance to a place nobody had ever touched before.

Merlin wanted to scream, to beg, for what he was not sure of. For the tentacle to leave his ass alone or for it to breach it, take it and make him fall apart. He couldn't of course, his mouth still occupied by one of the tentacles and the choice was taken from him anyway when the thicker one suddenly pushed inside. A sound unlike anything he had ever produced before ripped itself free as pleasure and pain collided and created the most amazing feeling Merlin had ever experienced. 

He could see stars when the squid touched something inside of him, lust so unbearable was cursing through his body as the tentacle pulled back and pushed back in again. His senses were overloaded as his pleasure was growing higher and higher, every part of him on fire, every cell screaming for release. 

Another push against that magical place inside his butt and the sucking on his cock were enough. Not with a scream but a whimper Merlin came, his semen swallowed by the tentacle as the squid kept on touching him till it all became too much. As if on command, all tentacles pulled back, leaving Merlin be as he fell to the floor, empty and sated. 

"Wake up Merlin." 

Someone was shaking Merlin awake. Blinking, he realised it was Gaius, standing besides the king's bed. The sky outside was still dark but lighter than earlier. Dawn must be near. Embarrassed, Merlin realised not only had he fallen asleep while looking after Arthur but also had he come in reality as well as in his dream. A wet patch was at the front of his back, thankfully hidden from Gaius' eyes. 

"Get up boy, it's time to prepare everything for the spell." 

Gaius shook his head incredulously before his eyebrow rose. 

"Why is the king in his bed? Shouldn't he be in the tub? Never mind. Come on Merlin," Gaius said and Merlin turned in surprise. Right beside him was Arthur, still in squid form, somehow looking smug.


End file.
